The Brothers' Keeper
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?
1. The Girl

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**AN:** This is an older fic of mine I just never posted it so thats why it might not be written very good. I have this almost all typed and please review.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

Looks: Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

**Chapter 1 The Girl**

Dean Winchester gave the waiter his money before heading over to join his brother Sam.

"Here's a double latte foam crap."

Dean stated as he handed the cup to his brown haired brother.

"And like coffee straight black is better."

Sam said as he made a jester to the cup in Dean's right hand.

"Have either of you tried water?"

Questions a blonde hair twenty something year old whose tanned body perfectly matched her once blue eyes. Dean smirked as Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Colby!"

"Hey baby."

She replied as she gave Sam a kiss on the check and turned her head to face Dean.

"Jerk."

Dean rolled his eyes as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're late."

Dean cocked his head glazing up and down Colby's body as he snapped back into reality when he saw his brother put his hand on Colby's thigh.

"Sorry about calling you boys. I know how much you want to find your dad. Have you found anything else out?"

"No the same thing since we last talked sweetie."

Sam stated as Dean's stomach tied in knots seeing his little brother eyeing Colby the way he had moments ago.

"So the reason you called?"

I questioned Colby as she got up off her chair and sat on my lap.

"Can't I call and want to see two of my closest friends?"

She asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Colby"

My younger brother pleaded as Colby smirked knowing that both of us Winchester's were already getting annoyed with her impractical actions.

"Sorry forgot I called you for a reason. There's this woman a single mother of two. You remember Lynn? We helped her out 3 year ago just after her husband Jim died."

Now this caught my interest.

"Yeah there was a spirit haunting their house but I do recall they live in Washington."

"Well"

Colby cut me off like always.

"They moved here to Massachusetts and her daughter the one she was pregnant with well she thinks a monster is after her and she called me up."

"What! Why wouldn't she call me?"

Colby jumped off my lap I didn't think I would scare her.

"Sorry I was just surprise she would call you first."

"She did call you first and she only got you voice mail."

Colby gave a roll of her eyes. She always did that ever since we met when she was born.

"So let's go talk to Lynn."

Sam said as him and Colby walked to the impala.


	2. Helping

Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 2 Helping**

Dean knocked on the burgundy door as a brownish haired woman opened it.

"Dean, Sam Colby it's been to long."

Lynn said as she led the 3 into her living room. Colby helped Lynn getting drinks and then sat next to Sam.

"So how have you been?"

Sam asked sincerely as Lynn's hazel eyes tear up as a little blonde hair blue eyed boy ran into the room.

"Mom I'm home from school."

"Hi baby."

The boy started at Sam and Dean.

"Hey buddy remember us? I'm Dean that's Sam."

"Look at you Keith how old are you now 8?"

Colby asked him as Lynn took his hand.

"You remember Colby right baby boy."

Keith smiled and shook his head as a little girl with dark brown hair ran to her mom.

"Mommy! The monster."

Lynn looked to my brother, Colby and I.

"Emmy has been having nightmares since we got this house a year ago. It was off and on now its every night. I'm not sure how much I can take not sleeping."

Lynn said as Colby started to play with Emmy.

"So we will get some research on the house maybe we will get the thing."

I said looking at Emmy. She smiled back and ran up to me and put her little arms around my neck. She kissed Dean on the cheek and smiled. I always knew woman any age couldn't resist me.

Sam walked around he said he was going to the library but he had other things on his mind. He sat in the diver seat of the impala and leaned over to open the glove box and got out his book he had been reading. He turned to the page he had been on and got out his make shift bookmark, a picture of Colby.

In the hotel room Dean was looking for anything he could find on his laptop. Colby looked at Dean and smiled.

"Let me get this done."

She took the screen and turned it her way.

"Hey I was working on it."

I stated as she turned my head to look at her.

"Hey I'm just trying to be annoying."

She smiled as I leaned in almost kissing her when Sam came in. Colby pulled away and walked over to Sam and tired to get the book he brought back. Ad I looked at the 2 playing around I thought tonight would be a resting one.

At the Collins house Lynn had just put Keith to bed and went to her office to get some work done. As she sat down she sat on one of Keith's toys. How was she going to raise two kids by herself? She thought as she started to cry. Upstairs Emmy was hiding under her blankets as she heard a noise when slashing was heard through out the house. Keith ran into his sister's room. Emmy screamed as Lynn ran to see what happened.

* * *

AN: I hope that you'll read and enjoy this. I only have one whole chapter to type up then I can post the whole fic. 


	3. Trouble

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 3 Trouble**

Dean woke up as he heard his cell ring and answered it. Sam woke up to Dean grabbing stuff and Colby coming out of the bathroom and sat in the bed and kissed his cheek waking him up.

"We have trouble."

Colby started as they got ready. When the 3 walked up to the house Lynn walked over to them.

"It's not just a dream tonight I heard Emmy scream. This time it was different there were marks on her bed."

Lynn stated as she started to cry and Sam took her to comfort her. Dean walked over to the cops trying to get information. Colby took Keith's hand and picked up Emmy.

"Sh! It's ok. Dean and Sammy will get the big bad monster Emmy I promise."

Emmy started to fall asleep and Keith laid and rested on her shoulder.

"She will make a great mom."

Lynn states as she and I watch Colby. I chuckle and reply back to her.

"Her kids will be beautiful just like her."

"You love her not just in the whole best friend way but really love her."

Lynn states out of the obvious as I look down to the ground.

"What if I do but we can never be our dad's our best friends since they were kids. I hunted by her side for years."

"That's the good part."

"Dean's hunted by her side too."

I look at Dean with the cops and Colby with the kids.

"She's in between not just brothers but she's between two Winchesters."

Dean thanked the cops and walked on over.

"Well they know nothing."

Sam looked at me. He looked pissed but I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Well we can't do anything now. We should get some rest."

Colby handed Emmy to Lynn as we got into the car I had to go someplace to think.

"I'll drop you two off at the hotel. I'm going to look for some clues."

I said as I pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

Colby and I had walked into the hotel room. I sat down on one of the beds and Colby went to move my bag that was on the other.

"Can you hand me my book?"

As she went to grab the book it fell to the ground as she picked it up my book mark fell out and she looked at the picture then back to me.

"Care to tell me something Sam?"

Dean walked into the bar and took a seat. He ordered a beer when a blonde sat down next to him.

"Wow Colby I thought you be making out with Sam."

"See I thought Sammy was the fun Winchester."

The woman replied as I looked up from my drink and I froze.

"Meg?"


	4. Two Girls

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 4 Two Girls**

I looked at Colby who had just sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy Are you going to tell me why my picture is your bookmark?"

She questioned as she sat next to me.

"We both know the answer Colby. You just won't let me in all the way."

As I spoke her face sadden.

"Sam it's not easy you and Dean have been family to me since we were kids."

"I know but you have to pick Dean or me?"

I sat next to Meg and finished my third beer as she smirked.

"What! Are you still thinking that my dad will some well think again sweetheart?"

I chuckled as Meg pulled herself on to me.

"No. When I had you and your brother tied up in Chicago. I saw you watching me make out with Sam and you know what I saw anger."

I rolled my eyes as she started to kiss my neck.

"You're crazy."

"Oh baby I'm crazier than you think."

As Meg started to make out with Dean something in her pocket glowed a green color.

Colby looked at me. It has been minutes since I told her to choose between my brother and me. She was about to say something but didn't instead she kissed me. I knew she hadn't picked between us but I loved her kisses. Even if it were only for a night I knew I couldn't miss the chance to kiss her.

I had just walked into the hotel room and saw my brother and Colby asleep in the same bed. Yeah I was a little angry but sue me. I pulled off my pants and shirt and got into my own bed. I smirked Sam might be in bed with Colby tonight but I slept with her before we had got the call from Lynn. Sammy would always be in second place after all he was the younger brother.

I woke up to see Dean passed out and I turned over and saw Colby. Sh was still asleep and I had to get out. Sam quickly got dressed and walked outside walking around the downtown area. He flipped opened his cell phone and pushed the send button.

"Hey it's me…Yeah I saw you around. Yeah I can't today. Sure I'll call you. Okay bye."

Sam hung up his cell and started to walk around some more.

I woke up and saw Sam's shoes were gone and figured he left for food. Dean got out of bed and fixed his necklace as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hey Princess."

I smirked as Colby came out with a towel on.

"Don't call me that."

She stated as Dean eyed her up and down. Colby swung her bag hitting Dean's bare chest.

"Hey what was that for?"

Colby rolled her eyes at me.

"I saw you looking at me. Like what you see?"

She gave Dean a seductive smirk. As she turned around heading for the bathroom to change I turned her around now face to face with me.

"Always did always will."

I stated as I ran my hand up her leg stopping where the towel ended around her thigh. Colby started to tense up and she looked somewhat frighten.

"Are you scared yet?"

I replied and smirked as I made my way to the shower.

An hour or two later Dean and Sam walked threw Lynn's house with their EVP meters.

"Dean!"

"What Sam?"

"There's a lot of activity I'm picking up but I can't get a read where this thing is."

Before Dean could reply Emmy and Keith ran into the room.

"Its ghosts busting time!"

Keith stated holding his water gun. Sam chuckled at the fact Keith was pretending to be Dean.

"Buddy I'll give you 5 bucks if you pretend to be Sam."

Dean stated with a certain charm in his eye.

"Okay!"

Emmy walked into her room to play as she did a shadowy figure lurked behind the child.

Across town Colby and Lynn sat in a coffee house trying to relax the most they could.

"So are you okay?"

Colby asked trying to get her mind off the shower incident.

"Colby I can't talk about my life right now so you and a Winchester."

"No, Sam's my best friend and Dean is well Dean."

Lynn gave her a look like when someone's trying to say you are so lying to yourself and everyone else.

"The way you smile when I say his name you're face lightens up."

"So what if for some odd reason I happen to like one of them so what?"

Lynn picked up her cup and took a sip. "Colby don't give up on love that's the on thing that keeps me going."

"What's next you are going to say love conquers all?"

Lynn gave me a glare.

"No but true love last forever."

Emmy started scream when Dean and Sam ran into the room to find Emmy with a cut on her knee.

"Emmy!" Sam bent down and looked into her eyes. "Is the thing still in here?"

Emmy's pig tails shook up and down as Dean loaded his shotgun.

"Sam do you see it?"

Dean grabbed Keith's hand. "Buddy take your sister outside and stay in my car."

Keith picked up his sister and as him and Sam walked outside. Dean heard a noise in the closet and walked over to the door and through it open.

"What the….."


	5. What The

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

* * *

. 

**Chapter 5 What the….**

"Hey brother Winchester."

Meg said as she pulled Dean inside the closet and kissed him. Sam got off the hood of the car when Dean walked outside.

"Dean's its been an half an hour."

'Yeah yeah Rapunzel, Seriously dude cut your hair."

Later on in the day Sam laid down on the hotel bed and closed his eyes. He felt someone start to kiss him at first he just enjoyed it but he opened his eyes.

"Hey Sammy."

"Meg!"

Sam screamed as he jumped out of the bed. It was only a dream Sam though as he wiped the sweat off his face. Sam looked around the room and saw Colby on the other bed nothing could wake her up. Dean on the other hand was passed out on top of the laptop. It looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"Dean!"

Dean woke up and wiped the drool from his face.

"Dude I was going to get rubbed by 2 sets of twins."

"Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?"

"Please I'll leave that to you geek boy."

The laptop started to beep and Dean went over and read it.

"Wow look what I found out. In 1932 Zack Daniels a serial killer happened to kill Annabel Annie and Derek Tate in the westward park."

"So Dean?"

"Sam Lynn and the kids live on westward lane."

Dean stated matter of fact as Colby screamed as she woke up. The brothers both ran over to her making sure she was ok.

"God this is why I wished you never made me watch the bogeyman movie Dean."

She hit Dean and I ran over and kissed her.

"You're a genius!"

"Really?"

"So you think Lynn is creating up a bogeyman because she has a fear of not being able to take care of Keith and Emmy."

Dean states as the three walked up to Lynn's house.

"So who has a plan?" Colby asked as Sam rung the bell.

"Are you sure?" Lynn asked as Dean pushed her and the kids out the door.

"Yeah no worries you're fear is over." He states as he shut the door.

"They did some twisted stuff to these people kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest."

Sam and Colby ignored Dean's scary Jack Nicholson impersonation.

"Maybe or maybe it's more like Amityville or the Smurl haunting."

Dean nods. "Ah spirits driving them insane kind of like my man Jack in the Shining."

Colby playfully hits Dean on the back of the head. "You're not funny."

"Oh you know I am." He winks and Colby shakes her head.

Now in Emmy's room.

"Come on bogey freak show your boogey ass."

Dean loaded his gun just then a shadowy figure appears. The dark figure walked towards them 3 and has as screeching noise coming from him. Dean shot the thing but it didn't help just pissed him off.

"Crap Sam the flares."

Sam threw the flares and the being grabbed Sam's neck and pushed him to the wall.

"Sam!" Colby screamed as the bogey chocked Sam. Dean grabbed Colby by her waists. "No."

Dean shot the picture frame with Lynn and Jim in it.

"The score." Sam says as he rolled his eyes and fell to the ground.

Dean smirked as Lynn gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you."

I smiled at Lynn. "You're welcome just remember you will be fine and if you need help just call those two for babysitters."

I said looking over to Sam and Colby with the kids. The 3 said goodbye to Lynn and the kids and hit the road.

Dean was tapping the steeling wheel along to a Motor head song.

"Dean change this!" Sam whined looking up from this book.

"House rules Sammy driver picks the music…."

Colby cut in. "Shot gun shuts his cake whole."

She states rolling her eyes and ducking in the back from Sam's arm ready to hit her.

"Hey you kids don't make come back there." I smirked as I heard a beeping noise. "Great no gas."

Dean pulled into a gas station and got out to pump. Sam and Colby flirted through the gas station looking for snacks for the road.

"Hey Sam did you find the sun chips?" She asks bumping into a short blonde hair girl. "I'm so sorry." Colby said as she picked up the girl's stuff.

"It's fine I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sam walked over finding Colby and looking at the other woman. "Meg?"

"Hey Sam oh this must be Colby. Hi I'm Meg Masters. Sam has told me so much about you."

I stood there in shock Sam was hugging the same girl who had tried to kill the guys and John weeks ago.

"Meg what are you doing here?" Questioned Sam as I spotted Meg smirking.

"Sam my hometown is Andover, Massachusetts." Meg replied as she sipped her coffee.

The four were at a coffee shop and Dean stood in line waiting for his drink. Colby ran up and smacked Dean's butt. "Hey Jerk isn't it strange that we meet up with Meg after weeks that she almost killed you?"

Colby put her hand on her hips and Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she's different."

Dean walked over to Sam and Meg as he handed Meg a muffin.

"Aw thanks Dean." Meg smiled as Colby rolled her once blue eyes.

Meg slides her left hand onto Sam's leg and Dean looked some what jealous and this was ticking off Colby.

"Dean we should be hitting the road."

"I'm thinking we stay the night left Sam and Meg talk."

Meg smiled and got up. "Well I'm late for work why don't you three meet me tonight at the cellar around 8 or so." Meg then walked out of the coffee shop.


	6. Brother Vs Brother

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

**An:** Sorry my net was down for 4 days so here is the chapter then only one more.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Brother VS Brother**

Colby searched anything on Meg when Sam and Dean walked into the hotel.

"Yeah did you see the yellow shirt?"

Dean smirked as I gave him a confused look.

"Um guys since when did you become interested in fashion?"

"Yeah she was hot!"

"Guys!"

"What!"

"Is it me or is Meg being nice to you just to get to your dad?"

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. Dean walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You're just jealous that the Winchester's aren't fighting over you.'

Colby looked at Dean's smirk and slapped him across the dace then stormed out of the hotel room. Sam looked at Dean.

"Harsh man you should have said we still love her as a sister."

"I thought it was applied."

Colby drank her third shot as she saw Dean and Sam walk in pushing each other fighting over who was going to buy Meg's drink.

"I'm older let me buy it."

Sam looked at Dean who had just pushed him and was about to hit him.

"Boys both of you can buy me a drink."

Meg smirked as Colby noticed a green stone glowing inside Meg's pocket. Something was going down and she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Sam drug himself out of bed he had a massive hangover and got into the shower. Last night was wild partying with Meg as he stepped out of the shower he came to find Colby walking in bringing breakfast.

"Hey we okay?"

I gave her a nod. "We're good."

Colby ran over and gave me a hug.

"Good I just didn't want you and Dean to get hurt."

I pulled away and touched her face. "You have to stop trying to come on to me '

She backed away. "Sam…"

I laughed and pulled Colby over me. "I never thought of you like that so don't act so pathetic." I stated as I walked outside and dialed Meg's number.

"Hey can I come over?" I shut my phone and headed to Meg's.

Dean walked into the hotel room and saw Colby sitting there in shock.

"You okay?" I questioned as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just Sam said some rude things."

I lifted her chin up. "It doesn't matter what Sam said because you are the sweetest person I know."

"Are you being nice?"

Dean smirked and pulled Colby inches from him. "Yeah I really want to kiss you Meg."

Colby pulled away. "What's with the Winchester's and Meg!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Sorry I have to go see Meg."

Dean got up and left to go to Meg's as Colby grabbed the picture of her and the guys and threw it across the room. "Meg's going down." She screamed as she ran to go look up that gem.


	7. The Fight of the Blondes &the Winner Is

**Supernatural The Brothers' Keeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. I do own Colby and Lynn and her kids. I love this show and writing fiction for it so hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Set during sometime in season 1 after episode 16 Shadow. The brothers are faced with someone who will come between them what happens when another takes her place?

**Looks:** Colby- Hilarie Burton

Lynn- Paige from Charmed

Keith- Wyatt from Charmed

Emmy- Jenny from One Tree Hill

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Fight of the Blondes and the Winner Is**

Dean walked up to Meg's door and knocked but when no one came he just went inside.

"Hello? Meg its Dean you here?"

He replied as he heard noises coming from the roof.

"So do you come up here often?" Sam questioned as Meg smirked.

"Yep I love the view."

Sam smiled and put his arms around Meg's waist. "I love this view."

Just then the door to the roof swung open.

"Sam?"

"What every girl I like you have to get to first?"

"Maybe you what ya gonna do about it?"

Dean smirked as Sam charged at him.

"Come on Sammy show me what you got."

Sam punched Dean before he had time to smirk.

"Well you might have got all the girls in the past but not anymore Dean. It's over."

Sam stated as he pushed Dean on the ground.

"Meg's mine Dean not yours."

Dean quickly moved his head making Sam hit his hand on the pavement.

"Come on Sammy you will never win. See I'm the older brother and I always get the girls first you'll always be in second."

Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed a lead pipe and threw the other at Sam.

"Let's fight come on Sammy."

Sam got up and started to fight Dean. "For the last time my name's Sam."

Meg smirked watching the boys fight over her. In time Meg would destroy the Winchester's and most important their father.

Colby flipped through all the books she could find about gems. She dropped her jaw as she read and ripped the page and ran to Meg's house. Colby opened the door to find Sam and Dean bruised and tied up.

"What the…"

She stated as Meg went to hit her on the back of the head but Colby turned around putting her wedged shoe on Meg's wind pipe.

"Hey no one gets to make the Winchester's fight over them besides me."

Meg smirked. "Oh sweetie don't you see you they might have fought over you but they will never love you."

"I'll beat your ass you fake blonde."

Colby said as she ran and pushed Meg on top the ground. The two rolled around now Meg on top of Colby.

"I'm no fake blonde but your roots are coming in."

"You bitch!"

Colby smacked Meg's back on the pavement breaking the green gem in Meg's pocket. Sam and Dean's eyes glowed as they took in their surroundings.

"Dude you girlfriend is crazy."

Dean stated as he got Sam and himself free.

"Dean's she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah right."

"She's not!"

"Guys! I hate to break this up but a little help here!"

Meg had Colby on the ground with a knife right above her heart.

"So Dean, Sam you think your dad would come now?"

Meg laughed as Dean looked at Sam.

"If you don't back away from her I swear I'll make sure you die."

"This isn't me giving up this is me going to strategize." Meg backed away and ran away.

"Good luck with that." Dean shouted as Sam looked at him.

"What we aren't going after her?"

"As much as I want to what can we do we can't kill her Sam? She's still human."

"Not for long wait till I get my hands on her."

Colby stated as she hugged Sam and Dean.

"I could have lost both of you."

"I'm glad I got to watch a chick fight."

Dean chuckled as Sam hit the back of his head.

"So how did Meg make both of us want her?"

"See that gem well it's a tiger-eyes. It's linked to premonitions and since Sam's vision guy all Meg needed was a drop of Dean's blood and she could make you 2 fall for her.

"You're loving this aren't you princess?" Dean questioned as Colby put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you two go get some food and meet me at the hotel?"

She smiled and hugged the boys before heading to the hotel. Sam and Dean sat in the impala.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked my brother he looked at.

"She doesn't want me she always has wanted you."

"Dean don't say that she has always loved you. I mean when she watched you kill the bogey creature she wasn't looking at me like that."

"Sam you love her I can't I promised myself I wouldn't do that to do."

Sam eyed Dean. "What about Missy Edwards?"

"Aw Missy stupid girl great kisser."

"Dean I'm not in love with her not the same way. I'm telling you to be with her come on a girl that could like you that's like one out of a million."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Wow it's been awhile since you called me by that name."

"Don't think it's a all time thing now let's talk to Colby."

The boys get out of the car and walk inside the hotel room.

"Colby we come with food." Dean shouted as Sam saw a note on one of the beds.

"Dean she's gone."

"What?" Dean questioned as Sam opened the note to read.

_Sam and Dean,_

_I've been friends more like family with you 2 since we were little. I can't come between you two anymore. I didn't realized how much Meg was right. You are brothers and I can't I won't be in the middle of your friendship because you just got it back. When Sam went to college I saw Dean's heart brake and even if he won't tell you Sam he's proud of you._

"I told you that when you met your girlfriend." Dean cut in and Sam gave him a look and went back to reading the note.

_I love you both call me when you find John._

_Love Colby_

Sam chuckled. "Listen to this, Ps I picked one of you but too bad I'll never tell you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well little brother I hate to break this to you but she so picked me."

"Are you sure?" Sam and Dean turned their heads to the door to find Colby.

Dean walked up to her and smirked. "So who did you pick?"

"Sam………didn't he understand the letter?"

Sam smirked and walked over to the two. "Dean she picked you."

Colby smiled at Dean who had a huge grin on his face. "I knew you always liked me Princess."

Colby rolled her eyes. "Think what you want to jerk."

Sam smirked; Colby would always be the brother's keeper.

**The END**

**

* * *

An:** Thanks for reading I hope you liked my fic. 


End file.
